GATE: Thus the Philippine-America Expedition Force Fought There!
by MadClawDragon
Summary: I am Thomas E. Matapat, 23 years old a Filipino member of the famous Philippine-America Expedition Force my father a respected soldier trained me in the ways of military even before I drafted to the force... This is the story...the story of me, the story of us, the story of the PAEF and how we fought there...
1. The End and the Beginning

**The Second Battle in Italica**

 **Date: Dece** **mber 23, 20XX**

 **Location: Italica, New Imperial Regime Pro-Peace Capital**

 **Mission: Defend Italica against the Imperial Army at all cost...at all cost...**

Blood, blood is all I can see, the ground, the castle walls and even my gun is drenched with the blood of many both my allies, enemies and my own... It is said that in your final days you will see who you really are; a coward, a brave soldier a pacifist, a warmonger, an angel of peace or a omen of war but for us, the Philippine- America Expedition Force we are all and more. We have killed so so many, yet we saved so many as well... I look below the tower I'm stationed at...it was horrific...

The scene is straight out of a horror show, guts sliced from there stomachs, bodies dismembered and imperials shot to pieces... I saw it many times in my battles but its a view I'll never get used to... At our side I can see Princess Pina her face full of worry, full of fear but most of all full of determination her army of 5,000 demi humans proved valuable against the Imperial Army but in the end the accuracy in the bow of those elves, the inhuman strength of the drawves, the magnificent magic of the mages from the city of Rondels and skill and ferocity of the warrior bunnies wasn't enough to battle Zorzal and his troops. Our enemy is too many with the sheer number of 20,000 troops commanded that devil Zorzal... I can see that S.O.B laughing commenting his victory against us I care nothing of what he said next but I know I only need a bullet to end this...to end him... Checking my gun and bag dread contorted my face as I came to realize I have exhausted all my ammo at the start of my mission, my mission was to prevent an army disguised as merchants from conquering Italica the Pro-Peace capital of Princess Pina's new empire I have failed we all do...Our ammo, our determination and our hope gone.

I turned my radio on once again praying for help to come, hoping that they will rescue us and wishing they can make it. The messages, the voices they are full of pain..

"Mayday mayday wyvern riders struck my rotor with chain nets we are going down I repeat we are going down." I remembered that voice it was the air support our General promised that will save us...

"Mga tarandado! Mga gago! _(You bastards! You FOOL!)_ Go to hell all of you!" I shook my radio at the sound of gunfire reach my ears...

"Eto ang Infantry division bigla kaming inatake ng kalaban aatras na kami over! _(This is the Infantry division we are ambushed by the enemy we are withdrawing our forces over!)_ " I resist the urge to turn my phone but my will remained strong I listen for more hoping for a glimmer of hope yet not even a spark came to help us...

"This is tank division we are trap in large holes I repeat we are aborting the mission I repeat we are aborting the mission."

"Holy F**KING earth there are 2,000 bogey here requesting air support!"

"We have engaged the enemies there are 50 armored ogres here! I repeat we engaged the enemy!"

The voices are clear to me...Help will not come... We tried...no we failed... The war started with us winning with us blasting the Imperials with our superior weapons... Then it changed..

There are just way too many enemies to kill, in a way I'm amazed how can an tyrannical idiot such as Zorzal managed to gather such a strong force surely its the work of his mindful Pro-War senators and generals and not him...

About to be beaten by a primitive Army it was an embarrassing death indeed but here we are.. I hear Zorzal order his troops I can barely decipher his words but I know its trouble for us.. I can see as our Pro-Peace allies shout of fear as a large battering ram hit our reinforced city gate denting the steel plating but not enough to destroy it... I bite my lip the surge to panic rush to me with many of my allies already given in to fear... Another bash hit the gate soon our enemies will rush the gate and with us so few left, with us our ammo gone we are just counting before the Pro-War soldiers storm the city and kill us... I ponder sitting in the tower remembering all the crazy things that happened, memory flashed to my head like a beautiful movie screen... The Manila Massacre, The Battle at Alnus hill, The Bandit attack on Italica, The Princes Kidnapping, Alnus Midnight Raid, Sadera Castle Shootout, Zorzal' Coup, Haryo Spy Battle and now The Imperial Civil war which if might end in my final battle: The Second Battle in Italica... Those memories was so vivid, so clear, maybe they are right, the moment your about to die is the moment you see your true self... And I can say I make one heck of an observer... Closing my eyes I feel so relaxed like all my pain is being washed away, I could no longer feel my body in chaos rather I feel it became lighter...am I dying? Time seems to slow down for me but in my trance I saw what happen to me...to us... before all of this started... before all this went to hell.

I opened my eyes once again looking at the sky praying for a miracle...A miracle that will save my and my comrades, a miracle that will heal the land and most of all a miracle that will smite our enemies... With a flash of light the miracle came... God was listening and God sure made a big one.. The war is finally over...

I am Thomas E. Matapat, 23 years old a Filipino member of the famous Philippine-America Expedition Force my father a respected soldier trained me in the ways of military even before I drafted to the force... This is the story...the story of me, the story of us, the story of the PAEF and how we fought there...

 _ ***5 Months ago***_

 **The Manila Medieval Massacre**

 _ **Date: August 1, 20XX**_

 _ **Location: Manila, Capital of the Philippines**_

 _ **Mission: Find a F**King Job!**_

It was like any other day for me job hunting getting rejected from one interview after the other I'm beginning to think I have no talent in anything, anything except guns, my dad taught me everything I need to know about them from my teenage years to my adulthood guns is my passion, I mean dad even brought me to a jungle and we hunted down wild boars for lunch. Too bad thought that there are very rare gun shops here in Manila and fewer people who will take a person who only specialty is gun... Funny am I right? So you might be asking if I'm so good with guns why not be a policeman or maybe a soldier I will fit in perfectly right? Well the problem is that my Dad always wanted me to be a soldier like him a protector of our country, sadly my mom doesn't want me to and she have every reason to be so... Dad died at the war when I am 20 years old... he is one of the unlucky group of soldiers who died in an ambush. Now mom keeps reminding me how dangerous being a soldier is but to tell you the truth I big part of me wants to be like my old man.

With all things considered my only option now is the military and I have a feeling mom will be upset about this.. I walk towards the nearest bus station with haste hoping I can still make it home in time for diner. During that time I thought this day is like all the others... I was wrong.. I was dead wrong... There just a few more blocks to my destination I feel a shift from the air like something large has flew its like similar breeze when a airplane came blowing wind to you. Yet the feeling is different it not like a simple breeze or playful blow no it feels nothing I experience before it ...feels sinister... In my mind it was a warning for me to leave to run away and I did.. My legs swiftly rush to the nearest bus station but in my haste.

Till I heard, a bashing of a car to a object, a very big object... My breathing became erratic, almost stopping. With a turn of my head my eyes can see carnage... It was chaos it was hell and worse it's coming my way...

Muscle bound people with large metal armor slashing civilians like they are meat... Humans riding lizard like monster that flew above the streets... Arrows flew to the corners hitting the poor people who are unfortunate enough to be there... There are almost 60,000 men by my estimation maybe even more and they run towards me with speed as the armor not even weighing them down.

I run with greater speed than ever before making sure to make distance away from them... Just a few meters in front of me I saw a police officer with a pistol in one hand and a megaphone with another...

"Punta kayo sa pinakamalapit na mall doon kayo magiging ligtas poproteksyonan kayo ng securidad at ng mga polis! _(Go to the nearest mall and there you will be safe the security and the police force with protect you!)_ " The policeman spoke.

"Thank you so much" I couldn't believe my own words as they came from my lips... Safety just a few more blocks away and it will be assured... I run pass the policeman as he calls for more civilians left behind. His voice being a calming stroke of security for us... I fear that if he doesn't run like we do he might be killed by those warmongers and my fear hit me like the arrow that shot him in the neck... Behind me I heard a disturbing noise only to be amplified by the very same megaphone the policeman his holding. His body crashing to the ground in a sickening motion... My mind told me to run to the mall like he told to do but my emotions, my heart, my soul told me otherwise, to run and help him... I followed my soul, rushing back I run to him but my suspicion was right all along... The policeman is now a lifeless corpse still holding the gun and megaphone till the very end. There I see a choice run back or fight or both again choices filled my mind both fear and anger influencing my thoughts... Dad always said to me to be like him and now I can... With a shout I grabbed the pistol and aimed it at the warmongers my own muscles remembered how to fire and it helped me greatly... Shot by shot my hands shakes lightly as I feel the recoil of the gun to my body the sound of their screams but it is futile as more came... Slowly...then they run back...

The bastards for some whatever reason run back... Many things rush in my mind why could they be doing... Are they retreating? Escaping? Or something far worse...

I soon run out of bullets and my hands instinctively reached for the belt of the dead policeman in front of me... I reload with speed surprising my even my own but as I aimed at the advancing small group I see something making me pause... The remaining enemy regrouped putting their shields up standing up I saw their archers behind them drawing their arrows ready to fire... and I know who are they aiming at...me. I flee once again this time with a gun and the will to survive this... Arrows filled the sky as I run luckily for me it is difficult to hit a moving target specially with a bow so primitive.. My regret that I could have saved more Filipinos who are caught in the chaos... But the harsh reality is I can not... I finally reached the mall there people are already inside shaking panicking, praying with the security guards and policemen trying their best to maintain order... I was a few men trying to get guns in the mall's gun shop but the cashier refused... Soon I heard from an officer talking to the radio the conversation was tense but I heard him say... "SWAT will arrive I'm 10 minutes" It is not fast enough to save us... With that given time the enemy will easily kill us... Unless we fight back... Once again those demented marching hit my ears the sound is like a terrible beat bringing dread to us... The sound came closer and closer then I heard a scream...

The medieval soldiers is within view there are 40,000 all their armor and clothes stained with blood of many... They are heading toward us with a none changing expression in their faces... Panic erupted in the mall many rushing towards the back entrance hoping to escape the bloodshed that will soon follow, many more civilians forcibly taking any objects they can get their hands maybe to fight back or just simply steal... I hid the pistol in the back of my pants knowing that someone might be desperate enough or foolish enough to take it...

 **BAM!**

We all heard an ear deafening gunshot... The crowd of panicking civilians slowly grew stagnant many like knew it was fired from a police grade pistol.. I saw a police in the scene with a pistol in his hand aiming at the nothingness above... It was a sickening silent that soon follow... Fear does that even to the best of us... My eyes never leaving him with a flick of his other arm he grabbed a microphone checking if it is on... Luckily for everyone it is...

"Ako si PO3 Ricardo Dalisay at wala akong pakielam kung sino kayo pero eto ang alam ko! _(My name is Police Officer Ricardo Dalisay and I don't care who the hell you are but this_ _is what I know!)_ " His words was like that of a general almost everyone in the mall listen to him.

"Yung mga tarandado mga mamamatay tao na papuntasa atin ay hindi titigil hanggang maubos tayo pero hindi naman tayo susuko! Mga kapatid, mga Filipino, mga kailangan namin ang tulong ninyo para tapusin ang mga kalaban at ipaghigante ang ating mga mahal sa buhay! _(Those fools, those killers that is marching towards us will stop at nothing until we are all dead but we will never give up! My bothers and sisters, fellow Filipinos we need your help to end the enemy and avenge our fallen love ones!)_ " The crowd that was panicking turned into an uproar an uproar chatting him... and his speech...

Motivated many Filipinos grabbed many tools from the hardware store making improvised melee weapons... I heard a disturbing sound of a laughter followed by a buzzing chainsaw... There I my eyes lay upon people gathering any guns and projectiles they can use and throw against the incoming enemy... Then at the elevator I can see a dozen of flammable gas tanks being carried by the elevator above... It's gonna be explosive...

In the front of the store the policemen with many of the armed volunteers taking position and loading their guns... I took position myself near the edge... There a policeman gave me a stern look then a riot shield made of a sturdy material... Turning my head left and right it is clear that all the gunmen in front is equipped with a shield improvised or otherwise and the gas canisters and propane tanks stationed at the top floor made an even clearer statement an explosive one...

The enemy marches in a slow pace almost slower than walking but they are coming closer... 90 yards...80...they are near... I saw one of my fellow gunman grew sweaty from the suspense I myself is itching to fire but we must be careful... 70... still marching... 50...

"Ngayon na! (NOW!)" All of our guns came blasting against the foe the one's who foolishly stepped in front of our rain of bullets almost instantly... Our bullets pierced their armor and shields like it was nothing... The enemy archers quickly positioned themselves in a lined up formation firing their arrows above... It did not reach us they were so far to even aim... Then many of then in horses came rushing in armed with lances they plan to skewer us... But we have other plans...

The gas cans was thrown from above landing in a explosion of metal bits and flame shocking our foes and scaring their horses... Our improvised explosives worked better than what we hoped... Those fools even cluster together all while putting their shields up still hoping that it will protect them from the explosions, flame and bullets... It didn't... It also made shooting a lot more easier... I begin to question what kind of enemy we are fighting... The Abu Sayaf? The Maute group? The New Peoples army? Or the ISIS? or what I feared another country up to conquer us... No... none of them would use weapons so primitive and attack us so foolishly like this... It got to be something else... Also how in the world thousands of heavily armored soldiers managed to get to manila so fast with no one 'witnessing' them in the first place...

I lost sight of what happened next all I did is aimed and fire against the enemy and it worked pretty good so far... Later I saw they numbers of the thousand became nothing more to a hundred... The fools run back to escaping to wherever they came from... Tired from all the crazy thing that happen I finally let exhaustion finally take a toll one me... Falling from the ground I close my eyes ignoring all the cheer my fellow Filipinos shout with happiness filling their voices... But for me all that matters is that we won and what matters next is up for tomorrow to decide...

With a smile I fell asleep but only after thanking God for guiding us...

 **MAD:** Hello the name's MAD I would like to give a shout of for the great stories of fellow Fanfic writer Otako Prince and Francisco914 both are great authors of my favorite stories that inspired me to write my own and a give clap to my friend in Fimfiction Edhidna for being a bro and helping me with the story this is MAD sighing out... PEACE!


	2. First Combat and First Contact!

**Review SHOUT-OUT:**

 **T98Kombat: Thanks for the review man and I'll consider all the wonderful things you said for now I'm just sticking with the original novel, still if your wondering how Zorzal and the Pro-War got the jumped on the PAEF I'll give you a clue: _SHAPESHIFTERS!_**

 **Random Reader: Considering Duterte's attitude and impulsiveness I'll give it a 38% chance of happening but still thanks for the review...**

 **heavenschoir, Sigma-del-Prisium: Yes that idea suddenly pops in my mind while I'm typing...**

 **SnitchPogi12, Juan Matteo: Yeah I'm terribly sorry for that mistake I been far away from the news I been making mistakes here and there still I'll fix them when I have that chance... Also I wanted the PAEF win not because of their superior weaponry instead I wanted the Empire to change and for the PAEF to be the light that guides the Unknown Region not the fire that burns the Empire... All in all thank you for the review.**

* * *

 **Date: August 3, 20XX**

The news spread like wild fire in the Philippines. A mysterious gate in the center of Araneta Cubao appeared, videos recorded by the cctvs near the said gate indicate that the primitive soldiers came out from and killed 200 Filipino with 90 more missing presumably kidnapped by the said warmongers... Question filled the internet... questions we all what answers from...

"Why did these warmongers attacked the Philippines so preemptively?"

"They came so violently and viciously plus their weapons are so primitive, who exactly are they?"

"Dragons exists! Who knows maybe more fantasy creatures do too?"

"Should we destroy the gate to prevent another disaster?"

"What if we destroy the gate but another appear elsewhere?"

"Are you sure these guys aren't terrorist I mean guns are more difficult to buy in Philippines than in America?"

"Does this gate leads to another world or another time?"

I'm sure thousands of thousands questions similar to those race to the minds of many people... I myself pretty much intrigued on such topic pretty much more I experienced battling and killing such beings... My father said that killing a person will forever imprint a memory in your mind a everlasting reminder on the burden of killing another... The feeling of sin, the knowledge you killed a human... God said one should never kill another it is clearly stated at one of his commands... Looking at my hands I feel nothing... Even so at the moment I first killed those medieval soldiers and the moment I joined the police and volunteered gunmen in raining bullets at them... The guilt, the shame and the dark sickening sensation did not came... Instead I feel empty. Why do I feel so empty? Aside from the fear from being killed and the fear of others dying... I feel nothing else...

Very empty... So numb...

My eyes return to the screen of our television, this time the reporters showed recorded videos of how valiantly the Filipino policemen fought the incoming enemies... Soldiers from the near by camps came in army jeeps and shot a hail of gunfire to those unknown assailants and how swat teams in helicopters shot down the wyvern riders and who all are powerless against the firepower of our modern weapons...

And lastly it shown our stand in the mall where we defended the building against the marching soldiers...

The news soon shifted from the battle to the government palace an emergency meeting is made on how to deal on such incident... An incident that shook the Philippines on its core... I swallowed hard what ever the government had planned to do with who ever in the other side of the gate will forever what the Philippine history for ever.

The Philippine had been invaded and colonised by the Spaniards long ago bringing pain and oppression to our ancestors but given us the knowledge and religion of Christianity it also shape many of our ways of life till now, then the Spanish sold us to the Americans like we are some sort of merchandise for 2 million dollars and we make war with them... Luckily despite how powerful the Americans are they are kind enough to give is our independence and so the Philippines returned to the Filipinos with America being one of our firsts allied country... Then the Imperialist Japan happened and made war with America, we the Filipinos being one of the nearest county in Japan are attacked and defeated but in the end America had enough and dropped an atomic bomb to Japan it was the biggest middle finger and damaged to Japan land yet... And that peace in the Philippines returned but once again shaken with the terrorist in Mindanao, the southern part of the Philippines...

But even the terrorist would not attempt and even consider to attack us with weapons so primitive...

My train of though was stopped as my concentration drifted from the past to the present... Our current president is had a reputation for saying bad words in live television and now with many people dead with some taken by the mysterious being our head of the country had now spoke so many curses that I have the sudden urge to change the channel...

Then he spoke something that will change the course of our lives forever...

"These motherf ckering savages attacked our peaceful nations with no mercy it would be fair if we do the same but we are not savages nor we are b*tches who will bend over and let their way with us. So in 1 months from now we will launch an expedition force who find these f ckers who brought sh*t in to our beloved Philippines and bring them to justice!"

The whole congress erupted into an uproar many agreeing with our president some saying how savage and immoral his plan is but all knowing that a show of force inevitable...

The American president then stand up grabbing the microphone beside him and spoke:

"We had helped Philippines back then when the Imperialist reign of the Japanese attacked and now when the Maute Group attacked Marawi, this time they will face an unknown enemy in an unknown land the Philippines will need all the support it will get so I will support the Philippine army by giving them the means to bring the one's responsible to justice."

The next day the Philippine government made a bold statement to the public that the military recruitment had been set to Luzon with them now taking in and training more people by the day... All for the reason attack who or what ever is in the other side of the Gate...

Remembering what transpired on the Manila Medieval Massacre and the possibility of it happening again fear raced on my mind I can not let that happen again nor can I sit idle and wait for our brave soldiers to win... The feeling of saving the innocent just remembering the faces of all the civilians we saved filled my once empty heart with joy... Dad said to me that soldiers fight so other don't need to, they kill so innocents will never face the horrors of war, that I'm a soldier like him I just haven't realized it yet... Father he is so good to me, to us, to everyone... I look at the news again seeing all the recruitment for the coming expedition force: "The Philippine military had increased its recruitment by 30 percent to compensate on the soldiers they gonna send through the gate... Maybe what Dad is right about me, but to know I must do something important... Taking my phone I dialed my mom's number I'm sure she is busy in America with her job but now she must know the truth... The truth that she feared the truth that I been keeping to myself all this time and most of all the truth that I should be doing what I truly am... I bet she wilk be sad at knowing my decision, she might even cry but I made up my mind, I am a soldier like my father before me...

 **September 1, 20XX**

Dad's training to me is child's play compared to what I been through... My father once said that being in the military is no easy job and he wasn't kidding we face many lectures and regiments just to ready us to what's lies beyond that gate. Our superiors are hard, strict and tough on us fresh recruits but I know they just want to make us tougher... I saw many like me full of energy and enthusiasm people slowly quit the military I can't blame them it is war... Both in the camp and in the battlefield...

 **September 17, 20XX**

The day we the Philippine-America Expedition Force finally go through the gate and to the other side... I was one of the lucky ones of the hundreds of soldiers in the military to be picked, to be the first 100 to enter the gate. I heard rumors that it was my actions during the Manila Medieval Massacre that made our superiors choose me to participate in the PAEF, another is that it's because of my dad's reputation that helped me but what ever reason I feel honored to be here with my fellow Filipinos to fight the enemy who ever them be... I could feel my heart pounding, my breathing quicken and my grip to my assault rifle tighten...

"POSER!" I heard a booming voice of one of the Americans...

I looked at the man who called me he is a black American who is much taller than me his large muscles show how strong he is and a deep scar in his left jaw reminding us how war was like to him...

"Poser if your going to shake something shake your girlfriend or get the f ck out of the force we have no use for cannon fodder!"

He stand in front of me creating a shadow that shaded me completely... There I stood upright looking him directly in the eye.

"You get me POSER?! War is war!"

He was about to speak another word when another American soldier came he slowly put his hand to the black American making all his anger diminish...

"Easy Mad Gun his a fresh recruit and the files said he helped the civilians along with the police force on the Manila Massacre." My eyes drift from the imposing black American to another who seem to be albino.

"Well well well poser you think your some kind of hero are you?"

My head shake involuntary hoping not to anger him...

"Good we are all soldiers here but you Phils can't even protect yourselves so it goes to us America to clean up your f cking mess once again!"

"You who are you soldier?!"

"I'm Thomas E. Matapat sir!"

"Shout louder poser! From now on I'm your captain the names Kevin Powers my code name is Mad Gun and yours posers is Phil"

"Phils?" I ask him

"Yeah Phils short for Philippines so get your gear poser we gonna go to war."

"Sir yes sir!" In unison we shouted, our voice cracked as we start to march...

As we walk in Manila to enter the Gate many of many of my memories flash to me and it was all about the Manila Massacre... There as we reach Araneta I saw a group of people calling us savages, showing their signs that we should close the gate and that war isn't the answer...

I heard Mad Gun laugh at the mass of activist, most of them are shouting insults at us and telling us to close the gate. One of them had the guts to throw their garbage at us...

"Those fools doesn't even realize we're helping their sorry butts I bet none of them are here when those primates attacked."

I looked away from the crowd as much as I dislike slaughter in my mind this is the best option we have for now even if we had to crack some heads to maintain peace... But knowing all what happened before we are about to crack more than some heads... Yet if we let this gate opened and did not bring down who ever responsible to justice it surely will happen again...

Finally entering the Gate all he see is darkness our transportation headlights turn on illuminating the dark tunnel...

We pass through the gate and into what's beyond and I must say its a sight to behold... We seem to be in a hills of some sort surrounded by mountains with the grass oh so majestic surely a proof of virgin untouched land... I took a deep breath at the air... It is untainted and fresh something I longed for.

I saw Mad Gun grab his binoculars and search the area he looked to the left and with a smile he said

"Left area secure no boggies found."

Then his sight landed on the right his smile quickly diminished with a growl... It's not a good sigh...

"Holy mother freaking Joseph they are expecting us!" Upon hearing him I looked at the distant valley just exactly where he is looking.

There I saw a massive number of soldiers very like the ones I fought in Manila... Without a second to spare our superiors begun barking orders to us...

"Bring the mortar cannons tilt it 95 degrees make sure the enemy is in firing range!"

"Double time double time!"

"First Battalion position in front when the boogies enter your range of fire rain bullets at them!"

"Sir yes sir!"

I positioned myself in front, my rifle aimed at the enemy I just like my comrades here had shot hundreds of bullets before we made it here but now that we face a real enemy, doubt filled our heads while fear gripped our hearts...

"Enemy at 2000 yards!"

Our mortar cannons got loaded with explosives design to destroy buildings and cause havoc in enemy ranks...

"Fire at 1500 yards! I repeat fire at 1500!"

Our enemies march towards us at a slow pace they seem to be oblivious to our weapons... Taking my scope I saw many of them chatting was indescribable and as I saw their sickening smiles in their faces I have a gut feeling I don't want to know...

"Enemy at 1000! Fire mortars!"

And so it did the explosives are launched through the air hitting the ground where our enemies are standing at I could see their faces that where smiling with a demon like glee got replaced with an unreadable fear...

I saw one of them in horses blow a horn, sound causes the troops to cluster their shield are placed facing us while the ones behind placed theirs on top of their comrades making a turtle like formation similar to Greek culture... Unfortunately that outdated strategy only works against arrows not mortars... While the clustering of troops only made our targets easier to kill as the shrapnel in the mortars made quick work of the incoming troops...

I saw many troops fall back with a lot more running towards us they seem to understand now that their shields are useless in protecting them from our weapons... Like a swarm of ants the valley is filled with countless medieval troops heading towards us...

"First Battalion unleash hell!"

Our guns rained hail of gunfire cutting the wave after wave of gunfire... I was some of the soldiers of the enemy trip and fall because of of their fallen comrades it slowed their advance exponentially...

"Reloading!"

"Mortal loaded."

"Boogies at 80!"

Magazine by magazine our bullets dropped the thousands of enemies now laying to the now blood shaded grass... We gonna need a tractor and a large hole...

2,000 enemies dead... My gaze never left the large hole dug by our excavators these people, that attacked us, that foolishly charged at us and these people we shot dead, who are they I ask... What kind of leader sends them to their grave? What kind of soldier rush into heavy gunfire and most of all what kind of army uses swords, spears and horses to battle... Taking a deep breath I walked away from the site our base is still ongoing construction and we want to bring who ever responsible for such acts we gonna need to fortify ourselves... My question will have to wait...

 **Battle at Alnus Hill**

 **Date: September 20, 20XX**

 **Location: Alnus Hill**

"Boogies spotted 2 kilometers from here sir! Our drones spotted them sir they seem to be over 100,000."

Looking at the screen we saw our enemies and they sure brought a lot more this time... Their armors seems to differ from each group surely they came from different group or lands but the PAEF is sure on what their aim is and that our defeat...

My eyes close as we here the information in our radio since the first day we got here we have been murdering our foes left and right... Reaching for my gun, feeling the cold steel of the rifle I ask myself if our soul will be the same... Cold, unfeeling, numb... We have killed so many yet... They still kept coming...

"Hey Phil!" I feel a hand landed softly in my shoulder, it's from our captain Mad Gun

"I saw you handle the gun partner and that's some fine shooting and that skill isn't talent alone it takes years of training."

I did not let a word out of my mouth my gut feeling tells me to let him speak...

"Sorry about scaring you at first I needed to make sure our soldiers here is as tough as ol Texas leather so tell me Phil are you ready to shoot some terrorists?"

"Sir... I don't think these people are terrorist..."

"They kill, they look idiotic and they seem to cause terror, they're terrorist to me, or this might be the result of being in Iraq for too dang long you know what just be ready to shot and oh just to tell ya Phil... The tanks are here!"

The moment he spoke of the tanks my fellow soldiers shout and cheer but for me it means another... We gonna need a bigger hole...

 **Date: September 30, 20XX**

Our enemy is at over 100,000 soldiers these with that number of soldiers they can invade any country, fear struck my chest at the idea that many warmongers pass through the gate and massacre more of my countrymen... When we first entered the Gate we were only a hundred now we are utmost 300 soldiers volunteers from rookies to veterans, from America and from our own country we stand as one... We all know we can't face a force that magnitude even if their weapons are primitive and we will run out of bullets but lucky for us we had tanks given, donated and sold to us by America...

When American government said that they will aid us they really mean it and now we have five Type 75 155mm Self-Propelled Howitzer with a main gun of 1 X 155mm L30 howtizer with a machine gun of 1 X 12.7mm M-2HB every cavalry who dares enters our blast zone are torn to smithereens and for added fire power we got a 3 outdated Special Terrain Type 74. It's main gun of 105mm had lay waste incoming waves of enemy forces... Mad Gun said to me that these heavy duty tanks where created during the cold war and been collecting dust ever since then but now they are in the PAEF arsenals and are finally used with their full potential.

Looking above I saw hundreds of wyvern riders fly pass the blast zone and speeding towards us... They are faster than our helicopters. Looking closer they are only armed with a lance so it would be wise to keep our distance from them...

All of our seven M2HB Browning aimed upward and fired a blast of lead. With the firing rate of 485-635 rounds for minute the hundreds of riders came crashing down to the already bloodied grass in a sickening manner...

This isn't war... its a one sided battle... its almost a slaughter... Again I close my eyes remembering the activists before we enter the Gate, thinking if what they said is right... War is wrong... Maybe... Maybe not...

Who know? Maybe..maybe if we win this war...maybe if we brought those responsible to justice and maybe if we go home back to our lives and we see the joy and harmony to the land we risked our lives for... Maybe then can I find the answer... For now I am a PAEF soldier doing what is right...

 ***Later***

Nighttime came and the sound of war before still rung into my ears... The sight of seeing our enemies fall before us was almost saddening but I'm sure it's tragic to them... So many deaths yet so few days... From the first time I killed I felt nothing now with so many deaths surrounding us... The looming feeling crawls to my soul, the doubt that all this time maybe we are the villains of the story... Taking my nightvision binoculars searched the lands on top of the tower I'm positioned on for the 5 fifth time to distract my deep saddening thought... All I see are piles of dead bodies littered the field there are still too many to bury while reminding me of the horrors of war, a job for tomorrow it seems...

And there it was in my 8th search of the night I saw what was Mad Gun predicted: A night ambush... There almost 40,000 of our enemies marched slowly with an intent to attack us though the darkness of the night passing through the blast zone... They proved themselves to be at least competent...

With a heavy breath I inhaled a heavy portion of air into my lungs and a second later I let the air out... Grabbing my radio I signaled the others for the incoming force.

"This is Phil I have spotted the enemy they are at 500 yards away and slowly closing in I repeat 500 yards away."

"Roger that that Phil this is armored tank division cannons are hot and ready to fire be advised to clear out for bombardment I repeat clear out for bombardment."

My eyes closed by their own as if they know that more lives are about to be wasted by our hands...by our will...

5 minutes of had pass from our brutal attack that night... I was almost sure that many have died that moon and many more smart enough or lucky enough to flee... There where 40,000 foes now there are barely any left standing... The field is once again filled with nothing but lifeless corpes...

Taking out my nightvision I saw a moving person, stained by with blood both by his own and his comrades... His armor thick and shining with gold desigh making a clear statement that he is a person who have a high status... With a heavy shot of rage and despair he grabbed a discarded bow and arrow. Pulling the arrows to the sturdy string he aimed the arrow to us... I know with that distance it will not hit any of us here its just to dang far away... It did not stop the him with another shot he fired the lone arrow to our direction... The arrow and his hope fell down into the blood stained ground while his body did fall next...

Such determination, such conviction... With haste I grabbed my radio all while running towards the nearest army jeep we have...

"This is Phil hold your fire I'm off to get an enemy survivor I repeat hold your fire."

Looking at the distant fields all I do now is hope and pray...for that person to be alive...

It was pure luck for them to let me retrieve the guy with 3 of my comrades to assist me, I can only assume that they need at least one enemy to interrogate and if my hunch is correct this guy could be our first step in diplomacy and if not, well all I can hope now is that he will have a lot of time to think about his mistakes and false beliefs in our prison camps back in Manila... Like the 5,000 more we captured...

Stopping at the site of explosions we exited the vehicle the smell of burned flesh entered our noses its was sickening.

Strengthening our resolve we covered our noses with any available cloth we can grab and sprinting to the injured man... I placed my finger to the unconscious man's neck checking for a pulse... There are, turning him over I saw a few shrapnel stuck to his armor with a lot more piercing it thoroughly and puncturing his chest...

Remembering our training we lifted the wounded soldier to the army jeep causing the blood to rush and stain our vehicle...

I saw a PAEF medic carefully remove his armor to assess his condition.

"Multiple metal shrapnel had pierced his chest with the possibility of lung puncture... Surgery is a must."

The ride was quick thanks to our modern vehicle... The moment we reach the camp I saw a group of medic storm the soldier and placed him to the tent all while carrying him with a stretcher...

I'm not sure why I wanted to save that man... Maybe its just a desire to save at least one soul... It could be the duty to preserve a life for the save of life itself... Or maybe its just an act to help myself sleep at night so I can assure I'm not a monster, the same monster that we have been fighting... What ever reason, I know I did my part now all I can do is hope for the best and for the doctors to do theirs...

 **Date: October 1, 20XX**

Our camp had been officially named Alnus. I have no idea why our superiors picked the name but I find the name oddly disturbing and dirty...

Anyhow a brand new day had lay upon us PAEF, another day in the unknown world we are here, first we battled medieval foes, killed wyverns and now we saved a royalty... Looking back to the distant lands I can only guess what new tale we will have... Today we receive a new gadget that will help us in our quest. The Americans who made it calls is translators; a pair of earphones connected to a device that translates the unknown world's inhabitants's language and translate it to English and it translate our language to their language through a speaker in the small compact device... Many of the captured medieval soldiers in the Manila Massacre spoke of an odd language, luckily its very convenient for todays technology to search such words and cross reference it with other in little time... Unsurprisingly the language fits Greek-Roman latin accordingly...

Each soldier have been given a translator... Looking at mine I bright light of hope filled me knowing we are a step closer to peace...or at least what I assume...

Drones flew to the skies to scout and the lands once again we can have to be vigilant and careful as our enemies outnumber us 10,000 to 1 and even if we have such powerful weapons like tanks and firearms that massive numbers of foes can be a threat if they got close...

It was just noon when we are called to the fields. Our scout drones had picked up 5 women who seems to have ears and fur in some parts of their bodies that of a rabbit... Its clear to us that they are humanoids here in the unknown region... Videos shown to us are certain that they are looting the corpses of our enemies possibly stealing anything valuable from the dead...

Many thoughts filled our heads: Could they be spies? Maybe they are civilians just looking for some easy money? Thieves who found jackpot in the file of lifeless men?

I not sure but what thing is certain and that's our mission is clear: Politely invite them to our camp for questioning and if they refuse and resist, use nonlethal rubber bullet rounds for capture... It was a simple one at paper but something tells me these women are more than meets the eye... I just hope they come with us peacefully I really hate to hurt anyone specially women...

Mad Gun lead our task at hand he seems to emphasize that we should be civil in talking to them..

"Ok men we are not sure if these ladies are enemy spies or what not so switch to rubber bullets in your pistols and if they are terrorists use the lethal ones in your rifles but be advice be civil."

Mad Gun then signaled a army jeep to pick us up.

"No one one dares force themselves in any of them you POSERS! understand we are the good guys! We are not terrorist!"

"Sir yes sir!"

Again I rode in the jeep to but now I'm not saving an injured enemy I'm going to question the would-be enemy... About to meet someone or something anonymous if frightening even more if they are humanoids that are beautiful... As the saying goes the more beautiful the rose the sharper the thorns...

In a few minutes we reached the place the bunnies jumped back in speed greater than any normal man.

"My queen its the army from the other worlds!" A bunny lady whose red are as green as moss said

My eyes centered to a bunny they seem to be protecting. Putting my translator's speaker to full blast I stepped forward to them...

"Hello we are the PAEF we would like if you came with us to our camps if you please."

My words unfortunately had a different effect on them... The moment I speak my words the humanoid growls as they are threatening us.

"My queen! They are setting us in a trap don't let their lies deceive you!"

"I'm sure the moment we enter their camps hundreds of savage man will hold us to the ground and force themselves to us!"

"I bet their no different than the Empire!"

My stomach shook as they let out such disgusting assumptions... If they are trying to make us vomit to submission they seem to work...

"Hey you rabbits better get your minds out of the gutter! We PAEF are against such acts and so let you know I have a hot loving wife at home so no freaking way I'm passing that!" I saw Mad Gun stand forward shouting directly at the women...

"I'm a Christian catholic and no way I'm going to hell because of that!"

"You girls are beautiful and all but your worse that the Feminazi back at home!"

Its just been a few moments and the tension is already great. With slow steps walked closer to the bunny women I my pistol in my gun holster as a clear indication that I mean no harm...

"Ma'am please we are asking you to come with us in our base you have our word we mean you no harm."

A silver haired bunny humanoid stepped forward I saw her put a dagger in her right hand...

"The Empire said those exact words to me and my sisters when we lost the war." Her voice cracked as fresh tears fall to her eyes...

My eyes aimed at her blade then to her tears... With her left hand she wiped the tears away before looking at me with rage... Seeing her my body involuntarily stepped back as my comrades aimed their pistols at them...

"That warmongering Prince said he will spare my kind if we surrender, that he will let my subjects who survive free if we gave up and if I accepted defeat then the war will end, I foolishly believed him after all we alread lost, wave after wave of countless imperial soldiers came to us, despite out efforts we lost then Zorzal, that demon offered peace to us... AND I AGREED!"

"YOU KNOW HE DID NEXT HE VIOLATED OUR DEAL BEFORE HE THEN VIOLATED MY SUBJECTS AND ORDERED ALL OF US RESISTED HIM SLAUGHTERED!"

"I was with my own eyes as Zorzal opened my sister's legs and violated her in front of my eyes as I watched helplessly!"

"Never again!"

The silver haired warrior bunny jumped towards me with incredible speed... All my eyes saw was a blur, a sliver blur before I am tackled to the ground... There I saw with fear she put both hands in her blade and use all her strength to stab me in my chest.

"Ahhhh!" I screamed as the impact was no different to a battering ram hitting wall... These warrior bunnies are truly fearsome beings...

Looking at the dagger I saw the blade haven't even penetrated me an inch all thanks to my bullet proof kevlar vest... She too is suprised at the durability this cloth like material posses...

Thinking quickly and ignoring the pain I grabbed her arm using a technique I learn in combat training I used my other arm to push her to the side then with a fast pull and quick leverage I managed to switch our position...

With all my strength I push her to the ground subduing her as she hopelessly struggle in my grip...

Looking at the remaining warrior bunnies I saw my team fire a barrage of bullets causing great pain they even with their speed is no match against bullets at can fly faster than the eye can see...

They warrior bunnies jump back making distance from us. In a surprising show of coordination the warriors bunnies grabbed shields from the dead soldiers left in the ground and rush towards us... Knowing that rubber bullets are useless against metal shield Mad Gun grabbed a flash grenade in his holster and threw it to the warrior bunnies...

Within seconds the grenade set off creating a blinding flash of light and a deafening blast of sound...

The warrior bunnies fell to the ground all covering their ears or eyes in pain... Incapacitated my team rushed to the warrior bunnies binding their arms and legs with metal cuffs...

"No! No! Not again not again!" The silver haired warrior bunny cried as I bind her limbs with cuffs...

Seeing her cry bring a sting of despair in me... I watch her struggle in trying to break free from the bonds only for her body to stop from exhaustion...

"Man this feels wrong..." My comrade looked at the crying women...

"I know its their fault for attacking us but...dang I feel awful..."

"Its their fault if they didn't go Amazon on us we would even give them lover like treatment yet it still feels bad..."

Mad Gun simply looked away with sadness like all of us he is sure that these poor woman suffered so much to behave at such a state as if the people in this world is no different than the savages who attacked Manila who knows what horrifying experiences the natives in this world has gone though.

I saw a PAEF soldier grabbed a warrior bunny by the shoulder gently checking her injuries...

"No please! I'm still a virgin no don't..." The red haired warrior bunny cried as despair and fear shake her voice.

The said PAEF soldier just opened a tube of medical ointment and slowly spread it to the blister that the rubber bullets made...

"Don't worry this medicine will heal you just stay still..."

I saw the silver haired warrior bunny eyes widen as she see our kindness... They can only stare at our actions I saw another bunny struggle only for Mad Gun yell at her to stand still before putting on a thick layer of bandage in her head which is injured during the skirmish...

"We did said that we mean you no harm and we always honor our words."

"You posses such power yet you show kindness to your foe... What? Who are you?

"We are the PAEF and we are here to bring the justice to our enemies..."

"Your enemy is the Empire all of this, all of the soldiers you killed and all the tragedies the Empire is responsible."

"Sorry for hurting you Ma'am..."

"No we never expected such an invincible army to be this virtuous nor righteous its our impulses that started this... Please don't hurt my warriors its they are all I have left. I would happily do anything you want just for them to be safe..."

"How about you offer me something instead?" I reach for her wrist unlocking her cuffs freeing her from the metal that binds her.

"If this Empire is our enemy and the enemy of my enemy is my friend so help us and guide us in this land be our guide and we will help you..."

"You could have simply violated me here and there yet you showed compassion to us, we the warrior bunnies pledge our allegiance to you the pe-ai-ee-ep."

"Finally you ladies get it can we please go to our camp so we can have a decent chat and most of all we need to get you girl some new pairs of clothes your's are a bit skimpy..." I point at her battle attire

"What do you mean? We wear this to honor our ancestors also it distracts our enemies so they will look in our skin not in the blade we hold."

"Honor?! Well your honor is showing!"

"I'm sorry if our battle wear makes you uncomfortable but if it will make you happy we will change it..."

"Also wear some panties woman!." Looking away my palm finds themselves at the top of my forehead giving the warrior bunnies a clear statement... I wish she knows how frustrated I am right now...

"Pan-what?"

"This day keeps on getting weirder and weirder... Fine the moment we reach Alnus base you ladies better wear some panties we will give you! " My gaze went to the far horizon beyond looking at the fields my thoughts are all about this new land it's been a few days and we done so much... What ever is waiting for us beyond the PAEF is ready and will be willing to bring justice to all...

"By the way my name is Tyuule Queen of what's left of warrior bunnies and you are great knight?" Looking back at her my eyes aimed at her ears then looking at her eyes...

"My name is Thomas E. Matapat a Filipino member of the PAEF."


	3. Pact and Forces at Play

Previously on Gate thus the Philippine-America Expedition Force Fought there! (Narrated by Mad Gun)

 ***Manila Medieval Massacre***

Thomas: I got rejected from a job interview that's my superhero origin...

Random Citizen: Oh no terrorists are attacking!

Terrorist/Imperial Soldier: We are here to destroy America! For ISIS!

Random Citizen: Wrong country sh*t for brains!

Thomas: Why? Why is this happening? Is it punishment for all the sins we committed? The sins we have forgotten? Or is this a catalyst of change? Change we desperately need?

Ricardo Dalisay: Hey! We don't have time to be Emo! Keep shooting you fool! Aim at the terrorists!

 ***One show of FREEDOM later***

Terrorist/Imperial Soldiers: Ahh! The power of freedom its too strong!

 ***Meanwhile at the congress***

Philippine President: (Bad words)

American President: I say we build a giant wall to stop this immigrants from entering our world...

North Korea: Nuke America!

Philippine President: (A lot more Bad Words)

American President: Hmm... That could work Mr. Philippine President we could send an expedition force through the Gate then have them explore the Unknown World and after they have shown what FREEDOM looks like from these savages we reconsider our options. Also America do get 68% of any minerals we can get from the Unknown regions right?

Philippine President: (A lot more more Bad Words)

North Korea: No America!

American President: Why the F_cK is North Korea here?!

North Korea: Boo America!

 ***Battle at Alnus Hill***

Mad Gun: Let's show this terrorists the power of justice, liberty and freedom!

PAEF Soldier #1: My gun fires 487 freedoms for minute!

PAEF Soldier #2: My tanks blast shells of pure justice!

PAEF Soldier #3: My liberty can shot at 500 meters!

Thomas: Why? Why do we fight? Or rather they are enemies so eager to fight us? Do they think of us as invaders? Warmongers? Did we become the same monsters we fear? The same monsters we hate? Are we the villains in the story? Are we the terrorist?

Mad Gun: You! Shinji Ikari get into the Robot- I mean got into the battlefield and stop being such an emotional and complicated anime character and use your FREEDOM!

* * *

 **Date: October 5, 20XX**

I never expected that it will come to this. My heart beats as it will burst. I can only hope that this torture will end. The warrior bunnies I clearly underestimated them.

"I never felt my pants to tight before!" I literally screamed mentally to myself. Cursing the big bulge in my pants hidden thanks to the rifle I held in my arm.

I promised them that we will give them a home, food and thankfully decent clothes but I curse my luck and Mad Gun to escort them here in our base. But why does it have to be me to teach them out the undies of women?! Then I remembered there have none came so far.

"Incredible such softness, such durability and such flexibility, no wonder you wants us to wear this Sir Thomas these panties you call are like pants for women..." I can't believe this... I can't believe it even more I'm the one teaching them.

"I'm going try them now!" A warrior bunny then begun to strip her clothes. Knowing if I stay any longer my sanity and my poor stick will be can't handle further I decided to leave them now or risk them bearing bent.

"Remember they are underwear for a reason now please excuse me I need to go to back to my tent."

"Wait Sir Thomas we don't know how to wear these bra you call them." I simply ignored their call walking hastily to my tent and hiding the embarrassment that are causing me discomfort. Looking down as I feel the safety and privacy of the insides of my tent I look down giving a clear statement of what I have discovered.

"Well at least I'm sure now I'm not gay."

The warrior bunnies are happy that finally in their travels that they meet acquaintances that both treated them equally and showed both respect and compassion for them.

Its just a big shame that the some men here in Alnus Base had different ways of showing it... Today I saw PAEF soldier invited a warrior bunny inside his tent for some reason I do want to know. Tyuule reassured me that as long as we don't force them into whatever lewd fantasies we have in our minds the PAEF can do whatever they want with them... Her statement got me extremely worried sometimes women let oppressive men have their way with them in exchange for food and shelter, no matter what the man wants... Anyhow the warrior bunnies became fond of our equipment, vehicles and mostly us. I saw Tyuule asking many questions about our tanks and military vehicles... To her surprise and amazement she found out that it only took five Type 75 155mm Self-Propelled Howitzer, three Special Terrain Type 74 and seven M2HB Browning to defeat the combined forces of the Allied Army... Well that and hundreds of tanks shells and thousands of bullets.

Still we the PAEF must be certain that we can trust the warrior bunnies and make sure they are not spies of the enemy, however what may. Luckily with our modern technology and the use of polygraph tests we became certain that Tyuule and her warrior bunnies are in our side and upon seeing their incredible speed and fighting capabilities I prefer it that way...

Tyuule seem to be fascinated to me most she always call me Sir or Knight but I always assure her that calling me by my name Thomas is fine. Its strange really why does I'm the only one she calls that way...

Speaking of the Bunny Queen I interrogated her personally the moment we brought her along with the rest of her warrior bunnies... Her tale... the tale of her people had brought me and many of us PAEF soldiers to tears...

Tyuule said to us that many years before we came here to the Unknown Region, the Empire ruled the majority of the lands here in this world... The Empire is ruled by a long line of Emperors with Emperor Molt being the current Emperor. She also told us that the Empire had occupied the land by invading and crushing rival lands and government with wars, bullying vassal states and by enslaving many of the humanoid tribes in the Unknown Region... Tyuule told us about her clan, the Warrior Bunnies. They are as how the Empire and many other kind see them as a vile clan who's debauchery is well know... For most part it may have bits of truth. But when she told us about the how the Empire invaded her lands did she let her tears fell... It was 3 year before we the PAEF came that the Empire launched a vicious and bloody war against them with the sole intention of collecting slaves for the Empire's slave labor... The warrior bunnies fought with all their might but despite having superior skills and speed they have no match with the Empire's overwhelming numbers... The war caused many deaths on both sides but only the Empire have the means to replace any soldiers that got killed... Then when the time is grimmer than ever Prince Zorzal the oldest son of Emperor Molt announced a truce that will end the war... Knowing that if they continue the war against an enemy whose numbers are so massive will only lead to defeat or worse genocide Tyuule agreed... And it was the beginning of the end for them... The moment Tyuule and her sisters came to Sadera, the Empire's capital city, they got ambushed by thousands of Imperial soldiers her sisters sacrificed themselves for her to escape and warn the rest of her tribes of the monster prince's treachery... She ran and ran for days with hope that she can reach her tribes... But she was too late for the Empire had already attacked her tribe while she is away... To her horror the Empire had attacked the rest of her tribe killing the majority of her clan and enslaving the rest... Tyuule was able to save at only five warrior bunnies during her travels... There she and the remnants of her army had ventured to many cities trying to liberate the enslaved members of her clan... Unfortunately almost all of them ended up in Sadera, as Zorzal's and many nobles's personal sex slave... The rest is put to hard labor in Telta, the second largest city of the Empire, to mine minerals until they die of exhaustion... Saving them was second to impossible for the reason Sadera is heavily fortified with thousands of soldiers in every corner and Telta is no different... Tyuule said to us the Empire cares nothing for their citizens and soldiers, upon seeing thousands of enemies rush to the barrels of our guns I'm not surprise on Tyuule's view on the Empire... Tyuule and those who she did save lived as vagabonds in the Empire's land sometimes she steals and kills just for them to survive, in worst cases they sell their body for 'services' all for the reason not to die from starvation... Then they heard an invincible army in the hills of Alnus who managed to kills thousands of Imperial soldiers and Nobles alike within a few days... At first they plan to simply loot the corpes of the allied army after all the Nobles and Kings do always carry gold but they underestimated the power and surveillance of the PAEF thus we all end up in this predicament.

I can see in Tyuule's eyes beyond her tears and sadness are a great ray of hope and strength and it was all because of us... It's all thanks to us... We are the force, in her words, that will burn the Empire to the ground and liberate the oppress people of the Unknown Region...

The person I rescued during the night attack finally woke up. The doctors that healed him had removed all the shrapnel making his recovery assured. But now he must answer our questions. Mad Gun volunteered to interrogate the prisoner personally and from what I heard from the PAEF Americans soldiers that Mad Gun is the best one they got when it comes to forcing a terrorist and terrorist alike to talk. Usually relying on inhumane torture methods to spill all their secrets... I do pray it does not comes to that.

The doctors insist that we came to talk to him immediately despite the worry of the doctors against their wishes the injured soldier said that he can't take the suspense of waiting and guessing what we had in mind for him...

There I came with Mad Gun, I do believe he is good guy but he does have a bad habit of taking things to the extreme... We entered the tent where the prisoner is brought there I can see his stoic expression looking at us like the eyes of a hawk.

"Hello King Sh*t Face my name is Mad Gun and that is Phil... We'll we have tons of things to do so lets sh*t on the pleasantries and get right on to it... You see we the PAEF wants to know this evil Empire's operations."

I see the man I saved face unchanging, expression makes it clear he does not want to talk.

"I am King Duran of Elbe I am sent here along with the Empire's vassal states to push the invaders back."

"I did not asked your name, what I want to know what else you have planned. And if not I have Bad Boy here to make you talk."

My heart raced fiercely the moment I saw Mad Gun lifted a car battery which have to wires connected to it beneath the table. The car battery is stained with dried blood which I theorize came from being used for interrogation long before.

"This is what we call Bad Boy it will shock you primates with a force of lightning,and I'm sure you dont want lightning hitting your crotch." I involuntarily held my crotch after Mad Gun finished his sentence... It seems the person most scared in the room is me.

King Duran took a deep breath followed by his eyes closing. He opened them a moment sooner looking at us directly... I could see it the determination, the fierce courage that can not be swayed.

"You may beat me, you may humiliate me and you may torture me with your magic... But you'll never make me betray my allies." I could see it as King Duran speak such words.

"Let's see how brave you are after I roast your eggs old man."

"Luckily for you I no longer considers the Empire as my ally... You see I can see it now, the Empire sent us here knowing how powerful you are... That devious Molt sent us here knowing we will die just so he can be sure none of us will be strong enough to rebel against his rule..."

"This Emperor, he send you here to die just to make sure you will not take over?" As much as impractical and immoral this speculation, my knowledge courtesy of Tyuule assured on what King Duran said...

Such a wasteful and faulty ploy yet if you consider the Unknown Region's way of life; kill, conquer, enslave and violate, it all makes sense...

The Empire send these poor souls to die by our hands all just to quell any possible rebellion... All those life lost because of that... Because of them

"It's clear isn't? If that blasted Emperor wanted to help us he would have send any available soldiers he had from Sadera to Telta from Italica to Marais so he can make an army of 85,000 men that and along with us a 100,000 legion of men and beast to annihilate you but instead Molt had us and us alone to throw ourselves into your magic..."

"He had that many men?" The idea never crossed my mind before.

"The Emperor already had lost 60% of his current military force by foolishly sending them through the gate and as you see none of them returned." My thought of the Manila Medieval Massacre filed my mind...

"Guess I don't need this Bad Boy, shame if you refuses to cooperate I would have used the Titanium Nutcracker." I did not like the sound of that...

For most part King Duran told us everything he knows... From him we learned that Italica is the Empire's trade capital if we conquered it we can literally starve the Empire by cutting 30% of its food and folage, he also told us the routes to get to Sadera where the Empire's capital is but most of all he told us thay the true enemy is the Empire... I may not have the rights to judge him or his words but as he told us his tale and aid us so eagerly... I can say he hates the Empire right from the beginning... How can such government work like this? How can it continue to exist like this? Again my questions will have to wait we still have many more duties to do and gathering information is the first priority...

 **Date: October 9, 20XX**

 **Location: Alnus Base**

Time for the hardest part of being PAEF to commence and that is to explore the unknown region. Scouting this mysterious and dangerous land is gonna be a difficult. For all we know there could be feral giants, viscous monsters, swarms of monstrous beast waiting just to attack us any moment after we leave the safety of our base in Alnus and what did you know Tyuule confirmed my suspicion of the monster that do exist here in the Unknown Region. Luckily minotours can only be found at the eastern part of the Unknown region near Arrun, while Orges and the black dog are located at the northern part of the Empire namely Telta. Tyuule described ogres are viscous giant humanoids who are the size of 5 men and had enormous strength equivalent to 50 men, just thinking of the said behemoth frightens me. Luckily for us ogres are slow as sh*t and dumb as f ck. Next on the list is a minotours a half man half bull giant which is almost as big but twice as strong and three times faster compared to an ogre... These minotours had a reputation to rip their victim's clothes off before eating them and raping any women unfortunate enough to be caught by one... Then there's the black dog, a dog like creature who is as big as a tiger... These animals attack in swarms that of a hundred and are known in the Northern Lands to decimate unguarded villages...

But we are not out of the fire yet Tyuule said to us that if we are incredibly unlucky we might encounter a fully grown fire dragon... This fire dragon is different from what the wyverns we been shooting all this time. A fire dragon is 5 times bigger and breaths fire what's worse is that no known weapon or magic that can damage the said beast, well no known medieval weapon I suppose...

I am very grateful for Tyuule's assistance yet all she ask is from us is that we liberate the warrior bunnies from the Empire's clutches and for the Empire to burn... I can only assure her of the first one...

With that in mind a scout team is on order unfortunately we the PAEF is lacking when it comes to manpower so we can only have three to five groups of PAEF soldiers to scout the lands and gather information... Taking what Tyuule said to us into consideration many of my comrades had chosen manual labor and supervising of our fortification and full establishment of our base... Can't blame them having an airfield will surely help us immensely...

Our superiors asked for a team of volunteers to participate our mission is to gather information around the Alnus base and also find the 20,000 medieval soldiers who managed to flee from the Battle of Alnus Hill which thanks to our sky drone surveillance had estimated who flee far away and if our suspicions are true then they are heading to Italica...

King Duran said Italica is the Empire's trade capital so why in the world would they go or retreat there... Could they be regrouping to attack us again? Maybe... But one thing is certain I volunteered myself to join and would you believe it Mad Gun and Tyuule later joined me... Also if all thing go as planned we can pressure this empire into submission.

Our drones had a limit to survey the two kilometer radius around Alnus which means we have to explore the rest of the Unknown Region personally. Conveniently for us our superiors had allowed us to use a US High mobility multi-purpose wheeled vehicle or HMMWV for short. This military grade ride had a payload capacity of 1500 kilograms and can carry up to nine men. Along with the ride we are authorized to carry along two Howa Type 64 with 10 magazines filled with 7.62 X 51mm Nato rounds complete with an iron telescopic sights, a 3 loaded pistols with spare rounds and a loaded Panzerfaust with 2 spare 110mm cartilage warhead just in case we run into any monsters that Tyuule told us about...

Intelligence and information sure are very valuable in our mission so I tried to remember all the things Tyuule told me about. Good thing that our mission is to locate the remnants of the Allied Army whom we fought during the Battle of Alnus Hill and not fight them we have to stay sharp to last even a day here...

Mad Gun took the wheel as my eyes slowly drift away from our base into the great fields there I feel a combined mix of anxiety and fear. But beneath all that I feel a another emotion...hope... hope for peace...

Remembering what Tyuule told us as we leave the safety of our base that there it would be most like for the remnants of the vassal army to either go back to their respective lands or retreat to Italica to rebuild their forces. If what Tyuule said is right then that's our destination but we can't just explore carelessly either we have to plan out our trip and luckily for us Tyuule from her and her warrior bunnies days of being a vagabonds had deduced the routes taken by many merchants. As her words describe it having some seductive hips and losse lips can work wonders, whatever that means... We have two options either we ride the route to the village of Coda then ride the road to Italica and be in the open eyes of villagers in the land of the Empire or ride through the forest of Koan away from any possible scouts or spies of the enemy. Tyuule suggests the forest of Koan there she spoke of a large tribe of elves living together shaping the forest into a settlement for many like their kind to live in. Still like always its never easy, Tyuule also told us that the elves had a deep seated hatred for humans because the Arran incident... The Arran incident happened a hundred or more years ago where little to no known details is said as only the elves knows of the history while the one's responsible for it mysterious like died... Till then no information is spoke of the said tragedy since the elves are very elusive beings and rarely communicate with humans... The Arran Incident I have a gut feeling that its something so horrible no being had the heart to tell it...

 **Date: October 10, 20XX**

 **Location: Koan Forest**

The forest of Koan is suprisingly easy to traverse to. The forest floor itself is flat enough to travel and the trees are far apart enough for our vehicle to fit through... I wonder is this made so humans can easily travel to or is this a trap to lure us in the open for ambush? Whatever reason we can't leave the HMMWV like this nor can we walk on foot to Italica or even back to base taking this route is the one we forest seems quiet for a land filled with trees and wildlife but any animals we came across quickly flee at the sight of our HMMWV...

A shimmering glow caught my attention as we ride through the jungle. I volunteered to inspect the said glow and exited the vehicle Tyuule is close to me as I came close to the source. There I saw an imperial armor scattered in a site and by the looks of it the said armor is riddled it holes made by arrows fired in a high velocity. To do so needs a high grade bow or a being who can pull the string in such strength. Knowing the primitive weapons of the Unknown Region I suspect the latter.

"There's been a fight here...if what I think is true these ssholes are deserters of the Vassal Army after discovering how powerful the PAEF are they choose to become bandits and maruaders instead pillaging villages with the intent of robbing and killing the men and violating the women." Tyuule said as she kicked the skeletal remains of a soldier

"If that's true why are they in the forest? Should they attacking in the road or towns not in a forest?"

"No the other villages might have been attacked already so the only settlement left here is the one created by the elves and seeing how the number of arrows that littered the place we can clearly say that the elves doesn't like trespassers in their property."

"The more reason for us to move."

And move we shall, after that investigation we found out that there are more bandits camps here in the forest with five in total and dozens of human corpses scattered around their weapons untouched while their armor pierced by multiple arrows.

Then we saw smoke. If the saying is correct that if there are smoke there's fire we must investigate the cause of it. Tyuule warned us that it could either be dreaded fire dragon, the elf settlement, a bandit camp or the remnants of the enemies from the battle of Alnus Hill. What we may discover from our search we do hope we can take it. Driving silently we got near enough to spy on the source of the smoke, there using our binoculars we see a large camp of what I estimate to be one hundred fifty of the remnants vassal army. Its still too small for the main force or they could be just a small part of the vassal army who went separate ways. Either way we have to do something about them. Should we face them? Call for reinforcements? Or leave them be? I pondered as the options we have.

"Let me go!" My thoughts are put to a halt as we heard a scream coming from the camp. There I saw a female elf carried in chains by five vassal soldiers into a tree. The elf was almost had a appearance of a teenager dressed in a leaf battle attire and filled with bruises in her body and as I see the sickening smiles of the soldiers I already know what devilish actions they gonna do to her.

And no way we gonna let that happen... No way... There the bandits tied the female elf to a tree using a long rope to bind her to it. I could hear their sickening laughter from the distance.

With haste my hands grabbed Howa Type 64 turning off the safety mechanism within the gun. Mad Gun grabbed a loaded Panzerfaust aiming at the center tent of the camp. Our captain Mad Gun looked at me with a stern impression and rage filled eyes but his hate comes from the enemy and we know it so.

"We can't let these ssholes have their dirty sticks poking that poor women! We the bringer of justice! We the PAEF will stop them understood Phil?"

"Sir yes sir."

"Good this is the plan I will shoot a payload of pure justice from this Panzerfaust hitting the center of the camp away from the civilian elf creating a diversion while you Phil came guns blazing and draw their attention to me as I ready my assault rifle and we bring them down and lastly you Queeny Bunny will go around the camp and rescue the hostage. Any questions?"

"No sir."

"Good let's show these terrorists what justice looks likes!"

There I positioned myself near the front of the camp using the lush green bushes as cover, there I can see five soldiers with no armor guard the entrance. Now I wait ready for the explosion then the rescue.

"Eat this you punks!"

My ears stung as Captain Mad Gun let out a battle cry of pure fury then aiming the Panzerfaust directly at the enemy. Within a second later the battle cry is quickly followed by a gush of sound very similar to a gush of an airplane taking off and with another moment a powerful blast of explosion that can be heard from the entire forest followed after.

The bandit camp quickly fell into chaos as the disorganised medieval men either run away from the flaming tent while others grab a wooden pail and splash water to the fire.

The guards turned their backs at me to see the damage our explosive distraction caused and it was all the time I need.

I let out a hail of bullets at the bandits dozens quickly drop dead at the rapid fire of my gun. Soldiers soon regain their composure and grabbed any weapons they can find rushing to my location. Turning tails my feet carry me to Mad Gun where I can see he brought out a rifle.

"Face freedom!"

Another barrage of gun fire rain. This time within minutes the hundred of soldiers quickly became only a dozen with the rest fleeing from our modern might. Some soldiers intelligent enough used the trees as shields to block our bullets but it was all for nothing as our 7.62 X 51mm NATO rounds can pierce the trunks of the trees quite easily.

Both me and Mad Gun smiled after the battle. We won again but looking at the carnage I ponder for how long.

"Such! Such power!" The elf spoke her voice cracked as she comprehend what took place. Looking at us I see Tyuule already freed her from the chains that bind her. She slowly stepped in front eying us with a curious intent.

"I heard of an invincible army from the other side of the Gate in Alnus, whose magic is far superior from any seen before and whose might had annihilated the vassal army within days."

"That's us ma'am."

"So to be swift lets make this quick I am Mad Gun, this one is Phil and the warrior bunny is Tyuule."

"I am Sylva daughter of the Elf Elder so what are you gonna do to me? Are you gonna torture me to know the location of our elf village? Or are you gonna turn me into a slave and violate me like the Empire does it its women?" Tears quickly formed from her green emerald eyes. Tyuule said to us that the Empire started the concept that the victor will always decide the fate of the loser. And upon seeing this concept my stomach twisted in disgust. The same concept the Empire lived off for years.

"We are nothing like the Empire. We are the PAEF, an expedition force to bring the Empire to justice."

I brought out a tissue from my bag slowly wiping her tears dry. Her eyes looked to me once again this time I am sure her fear of us is starting to diminish.

"We find the concept of slavery, violence and rape revolting, so please miss we give you our word that we mean no harm."

What she did next surprised me she took her left had and placed it on my chest there a warm green glow came from her palm giving me a warm feeling.

"Hey hands off!" Tyuule push the elf away from me her actions surprised us all.

"Sorry for scaring your friend here, I was checking if you are telling the truth and my magic told me you are."

"You used magic to know if I'm telling the truth?" Amazed was I as my hands involuntarily shook.

"Nigga women in my hood better not learn that voodoo woodoo stuff or divorce in America gonna rocket sky high."

"So your the invincible army everyone is talking about? Never thought your kind of humans who have an imaginable power would be so noble and just..."

"We do what is right..."

"For truth, justice and the American way!"

Sylva's eyes drafted to me then to Mad Gun focusing on us.

"May I ask what do you plan to do now?"

"We are going to Italica the Empire's trade capital and bring them to justice."

The elf simply turned around facing the dead bodies of the bandits.

"It may be the best time for an invasion but the worst time to travel as you see after the defeat of the vassal army those who fled had deserted had turned into criminals such as these, criminals who pillage and violate the innocent beings here in our land."

"Let me guess they have already pillaged nearly all the villages in Coda and others near Alnus that they now plan to raid the Elf village?"

"Yes your are right warrior bunny, funny is it not the Empire who had been victorious in all its war made the concept of strength, the idea that those who are strong will rule the weak, that the defeated will follow the strong now that they are losing to a far superior force the same concept they made have been causing chaos and discord from the inside out."

"Ironic... Their own misleading, narcissistic view and arrogance now are coming to bite their behinds and they have their own selves to blame."

"If your planning to travel please do so huge numbers as you can see no one is safe, with the those who are still bounded by honor have all died while the cowards and vile now roam the land."

Tyuule then let out a sinister laugh, a laugh that sends chills to my spine.

"See they are destroying themselves, the very same empire falling into disharmony by their own lust of battle and all the you the other worlders had to do is put a huge dent in their numbers then they will betray the very same fool who send them to die in the first place."

I could see her glee as the mere thought of the Empire's destruction by it's own twisted ideas are the karmanic justice she longed for all this time and upon remembering her experiences with the Empire she have every right to be so.

"I say let them kill each other, let their own stupidity and blood stain the walls of Sadera, let them fight till the Empire is weakened then you and your invincible army Sir Thomas will burn the demented Empire to it's knees and abolish the monarchy who is responsible for all our suffering and so the lands will see you as our new noble leaders!"

Closing my eyes I begin to wonder. Tyuule do have a point letting the enemy into self destruction then attacking them when they at their weakest may save us from any military casualty, also we can be assured of our success. Yet...yet its not right.

"No..." I said

"What?! Sir Thomas please reconsider let these monsters kill themselves all you need to do is had the bandits sieze Italica, let Empire starve and then ready your army for a massive invasion!"

Mad Gun stepped in front of Tyuule. I am sure Mad Gun is trying his best to contain his anger.

"Look here missy! We the PAEF is not an invasion force, we are a expedition force of justice and we all do know what the Empire did to your tribe but remember this lady... we will never let the innocents suffer if let these bandits run amok the one who will suffer the most are the peasants and commoners not the royalties."

There I intervened putting my hand into Tyuule's shoulder I let the two sides anger cool off before speaking once again.

"Mad Gun is right the one who suffers the most are the citizens of the Empire, for now we do what we must and destroy the remnants..."

"But...but you'll destroy the Empire right?"

"We will bring them to justice that is what's certain."

Looking away I saw Tyuule walking towards our vehicle for some reasons she seems upset with what I told her.

"We will bring them to justice that is what's certain."

Again my own words echo in my mind. Maybe justice isn't enough to satisfy the burning fire in her heart, if so I do fear what lengths she will go.

"So Thomas? Mad Gun? What odd names you have but I guess that comes from you belonging to another dimension?"

"Well look miss 'I'm so smart I have undies made of leaves' may we screw any more pleasantries and get to work?" Mad Gun is right we need to go to Italica and we need to go now

"Italica? If your so eager to battle then just travel north from here there is a bride made of stone keep going north and you'll be in Italica soil in less than a week."

"I promise you ma'am we will be there in a day..." My words surprised the elf as her eyes widen in disbelief.

Turning back to our vehicle I can only see Tyuule looking at the distant I can only imagine how disappointed she is... She finally found the seemly perfect ally for revenge and now she found out we prefer to make peace with this Empire, no matter how odd it sounds to them we will continue what we aim for and that's peace.

I was half way to the vehicle when the elf called my name.

"Sir Thomas wait! I am still indebted to you and your army how can this elf help repay the honor and kindness you showed me."

Honor...such a deep word. But here we have little concern for it. We the PAEF prefer peace and justice. My response came as loud and straight as my rifle. As powerful and hot as our guns maybe even more.

"We the PAEF have little care for honor, what we do want is peace and liberty. If this Empire had caused such chaos directly or indirectly we will fix it, but if you really what to repay us."

"What must I do?"

"Tell your fellow elves of us! Tell them that as long as debauchery and injustice we will crush it, spread the words that we will bring peace to this land and most of all! Them of the PAEF!"

Then we drive off to Italica speeding pass to the shock face of the elf that we saved and now we steel our selves to what awaits us in the trade capital of the Empire which is Italica.

"I like the way you talk about us Phil you really know how to ignite the burning justice in these primates hearts." Mad Gun smiled at us possibly happy from our first contact and conversation with a living elf.

"We have to spread and maintain a positive image if are the PAEF and if the people here see us as invaders the empire can easily fool them into becoming cannon fodder and blindly attacking us out of false rage."

"Good thinking Phil, good thinking your words are a bit cliche but yeah we need to be the hero of the Unknown lands..."

Leaving the forest of Koan we speed through the road continuing to the path present to us. There we saw many burned villages in the way. Houses burned into ruins, corpses disfigured in the worst ways possible and the land stained with a crimson stain of sin.

Closing my eyes I can only pray for mercy to come to these innocent souls. Such carnage done by the same soldiers of the Unknown Region.

Our radio rung signaling us for a update in Alnus. Mad Gun answered the radio telling them what happened in the forest of Koan, I bet our superiors will be angry for engaging the enemy but I bet they will understand after they heard of the reason why.

"Bad news Phil they are pissed we go out gun blazing on those bandits in the forest they say if we did any more unauthorised assaults we will be Court Martial."

"Any good news?"

"The airfield in Alnus is 20% finished and five helicopters have already stationed in Alnus ready for any possible deployment."

That's good if the rumors are true the PAEF is authorized to use cobra helicopters in the fight and if those flying machines are as powerful as the movies make them then our fire power just increased exponentially. We then got back to the road hoping we make it in one piece. If more bandits do a3waits us we gonna needs all the luck we can get.

"Italica... whatever awaits us there?"

* * *

Review shout:

 **Perseus12** : Bravo nice speech there dude!

 **SnitchPogi:** Many thanks for the information and I'll be listening for future suggestions and comments about my story so I can fix them. Luckily I have fixed the first chapter about Thomas's father.

 **UNSC Know Your Place:** The next chapter is about the Bandit Attack on Italica and yes the meeting of Pina and our modern politicians and let's just say we know how impulsive and passionate our Philippine President is...

 **T98Kombat** : Well yes I'm trying to make my own version of Gate but instead of focusing on the harem and battles I prefer to focus on the past history and atrocities of the Empire and what their delusional and false pride will damage them further.

 _And lastly I would like to say thank you to all who gave me their reviews and read my story plus I would want to give a big thank you for fimfiction author_ _Ekhidna_ _for giving me many good ideas for my story. Peace guys!_


	4. Chapter 4: Nets and Wyvern

**Imperial Civil War: Marais Sky Battle**

 **Date: December 7, 20XX**

 **Location: Western Forest of Marais**

Our choppers buzz in a familiar bliss as we fly across the damped forest of Marais... I close my eyes making it easier for me to remember our mission, there I hear our command officer's voice still echoes in my mind.

Our briefing is as clear as day at it always had...

"Our spies within enemy lines got intel of two large force within Marais had been gathering it seems that after our successful Blitzkrieg campaign against Zorzal where we liberated the bases in Rekkin, Fyue and Mare... Thus it is logical enemy to know that Marais, the last standing base between us and Telta is next on our target list and set up a trap there in Marais. So our mission will be to engage the enemy early and stumped them flat before they had enough time to build heavy defenses there... Mad Gun, Thomas and their team will accompany a helicopter reconnaissance squadron in Marais forest your mission is to find the f ckers so the jet fighters of Team LightStrike can drop napalm bombs at them... The tank division will initiate a series of artillery barrage in the the valleys of Beza at the western edge of Marais to burned Zorzal's so called trap down."

Ambush... We been very sensitive about it now Zorzal is without a doubt the most idiotic A-Hole we know but his back-stabbing second in command Herm Fule Maoi is anything but idiotic...

Herm is one of the Saderan nobles captured during the Manila Medieval Massacre but Pina during our peace talks freed him.. Pina spoke that Herm is a military genius so if we free him he might be a great addition to the Pro-Peace cause but the A-hole had other plans... Herm sided with Zorzal in his Pro-War regime and solely responsible for creating countermeasures against our weaponry and advance technology... Guerilla Warfare is one of them...

"A little bit more Thomas and victory is ours, ain't that right Phil?" The rough yet familiar voice opened my eyes and ended my deep thought... My captain Mad Gun hugged his heavy 50 caliber machine gun like a cradle looking at me with is signature smug smile...

"Our Blitzkrieg attacks had destroyed more than half of the Pro-War army and burned 5 of his most fortified bases, castles and camps in just a week, why do these fools believe they can still win?" I swear the Pro-War forces cries of pain, suffering and surrender sting stung my ears even to this day.

"Who knows Phil these idiots can't tell a gun to a magic wand so why bother thinking about it, instead focus on the forest if it's an ambush I want to know how will I shot them..."

Grabbing my inferred binoculars I survey the forest in front of us... The memories of the Second Battle in Alnus Hill flash through me...

My sight focused on the ground it the cold on moving soil with no animals... Fear quickly struck me... So little animals this indicates an ogre is present or... something else something else that we should be very wary of... Focusing more on the ground as our helicopters move my eyes finally found the target and it was not what we been expecting...

My hands shook while I drop the binocular into the soft cushion of our seat and grab the radio contacting the rest of our squad...

"Recon 2! I REPEAT Recon 2 this is Headhunter 1 we have located the enemy focus sight on your Northeast 50 meters away from our location there you will see the enemy."

Our choppers take a hard stop as everyone set their eyes on the area I spoke...

"An entire legion of wyvern riders..."

There hundreds or even more wyvern riders camouflaged in the ground below, mud covered their body making any attempt to locate them without a use of heat seeking devises very difficult... My heart pound with dread as I once again took my binocular and turn off the infrared function... There I see that our enemies had already spotted us...

Now it's a waiting game... Both sides looked at each other read to anticipate the other's next move.. Our reconnaissance team does not have any attack choppers or fighter jets but almost all soldiers within our flying war machines are equipped with machine guns... We thought we would be facing a ground force we never thought we would be facing such a force specially this numerous... Our small team of transportation helicopters won't last long... A small squad of transportation helicopters against hundreds of wyvern and their riders it is best to avoid such a meaningless skirmish...

"Retreat and contact team LightStrike just like in the briefing now get your sses out of there before the enemy decides to attack."

With that order we turn tails our helicopters slowly backed away from the enemy hoping that the enemy will hesitate...

We misjudged them...

Countless wyvern riders took up to the skies their human riders let out a grueling shout accompanied by their beast's roar... Without a second to lose our guns blaze with sparks, bullets unseen by the naked eyes hit the enemy causing dozens to fall into the ground... The sound of the wyverns' impact to the hard ground is still heard despite out altitude...

"Keep shooting we just need to last long enough for the fighter jets to get here!"

I once again took the radio contacting our airfield...

"This is Headhunter 1 we have engaged the enemy here activating GPS to locate! There are hundreds of wyvern riders circling our squad we need the jets bring them now!"

"Copy Headhunter 1 reinforcements will arrive in 10 minutes be advice..."

We can only hope they arrive early...

Numerous wyvern flew above us before grabbing something heavy in their presumably large bag... What could they be planning I asked? And to our surprise it was another countermeasures surely made by that traitor Herm...

Large thick chain nets made of primitive iron are tossed above us hitting our spinning blade and entangling our rotor... Our vision begin to spin as we quickly lose altitude.

"Mayday mayday! Wyvern riders hit our rotor with chain nets we are going down I REPEAT we are going down!"

The pilot immediately increased the torque and boosted the engine trying his best to stay on the air...

"Our new weapon is working we will bring their iron dragonflies to the ground! Go!" A wyvern rider shouted.

Taking evasive maneuvers our comrades evades almost all the thrown nets... Nets after nets are thrown hoping to hit our rotor luckily our enemies had underestimated our choppers and thanks to our superior maneuvering a great percentage of the nets miss...

"I didn't not bring all of the wyverns we have in the entire Empire to fail! Go men bring victory to the Empire!"

Many wyvern flew down to the ground only to meet their demise on the barrage of lead that rained down.

Evade, shot, kill this is becoming tedious... Now out of nets the legion of wyvern riders let out a storm of arrows and javelin... Many hit out rotor resulting to the said wooden weapons to be shredded, those fired otherwise are unable to punch through our lightweight steel armor or ballistic glass... A wyvern rider charge above us ready to strike our metal helicopters with his sword only to sliced in half by our spinning blade...

More wyvern riders meet their demise as we fire our hail of lead.

"Change tactics! Focus on one and bring them down while the rest of you grab more nets below and crash them down!" There I saw a rider dressed in a shiny armor ordered his men, I can only guess it's their general...

A helicopter separated in the aerial dogfight find itself rammed by dozens of wyvern riders... Like crows they dive and charge the helicopter into every direction there is striking it in a futile attempt...

Tens to twenties of men riding flying lizards charge into us in all directions without enough time to react a few of them ram our helicopter causing a dent in the lightweight armor... Still the lizards aren't done.

The wyvern bite to into whatever metal their teeth can hold into adding so much weight we can barely control out flight... Bullets after bullets we shot at the lizards but even in death their jaw remain in place making any way of removing them impossible specially in our state... Shoot as we can these lizards will not let go...

Metal nets jam our rotor as the pressure increases so does our the dread we feel. Five more nets entangle our rotor then six then seven then eight the numbers kept adding as we are powerless as the sheer numbers of wyvern clinging in our chopper made our attempt to dodge very difficult... Then from the immense weight of the wyverns stuck to us we begun to spin out of control...

"Yes! I General Podawan of Emperor Zorzal will be victorious!"

Our vision stopped spinning as we fall to the ground...

Injured as we our adrenaline had help us significantly in our moment of pain. We run and climbed as quickly as we can to escape the burning box which where our helicopter... The diesel inside finally ignited and blew into a inferno. We sure is lucky our drop aren't that high...

Laughs and cheers of our enemies filled the air with their general pointed his spear into their next target...

Looking above I can see our comrades facing the same danger as us and now we are one helicopter short we are in more danger than in where we first started...

"There's that bastard!" Mad Gun pointed on the general ordering his men, what Mad Gun intents me to do is clear...

"End this Phil..."

Taking my sniper rifle I aimed on the bastard head... Steady as it goes I look into the scope and aimed it into his head...

"Argh!" I cringed as a sudden jolt of pain hit my head, our adrenaline which usually acts as painkillers in the most extreme of situations finally gave away and the injuries I sustained are becoming clear... I have a concussion and a very bad one... I could give the give the gun to another PAEF soldier but...No! I have to do this...All my life I been sniping animals in the forest when I was a teen now I'm a PAEF soldier I will not hunt a demon in human skin... One shot! One kill! I can turn the tide of our battle and save our comrades... Pain will have to wait we will have a war to win...

"God guide me..."

My finger activated the trigger shooting the lead into the air and into my enemy... But in my haste I miss the target... The blasted wyvern general is unhurt... My bullet didn't hit the general... It miss... My body... my body fall into the muddy ground below and my sight slow starts to dim...it seems my body finally surrendered to the pain and injury... it seems my will is not strong enough... I am never strong enough...

Mad Gun grabbed me and carried me to safety as my fellow PAEF followed suit... I failed... Tears filled my eyes I failed... I said.. I failed... I failed to end this ambush...

"Great shot Phil that was the best one I seen so far..." Mad Gun said...

"What?!" I asked

"Yeah man your a natural that bullet pierce it's head!"

"Huh?!" Confused I wanted to ask why, his only response was a his gaze pointing to a screaming wyvern rider who crashed meters away, there I saw the general's body meters away from us and only mere inches away from his personal rider... There I saw in the newly dead wyvern it's head it blown open by a bullet... I miss the general but the wyvern he's been riding I shot it down...

Tears once again filled my eyes while I start drip into an unwanted slumber...

"God thank you, thank you for guiding me..."

Was all I can say before the sound of fighter jets erupted above us followed by the cheers of Mad Gun and the sound of 30 mm cannons making mince meat out of overgrown lizards...


End file.
